


Lights in the Night Sky

by Silver_and_gold_crow



Category: Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, Gen, just self indulgence honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_and_gold_crow/pseuds/Silver_and_gold_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Listen, you aren’t a true American if you can’t enjoy some fireworks once a year."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights in the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> A totally self indulgent fic, thanks in part to the Preacher group chat.  
> Also my first fanfiction, so take it at face value.

“Listen Padre, if you wanted to see a bloody fire show I could just stick my hand out a window.”

Not quite true as they were sitting in a secluded field after nightfall, but Cassidy had a flair for the dramatic. As much as he enjoyed lounging in the bed of a pickup, previous experiences found him in a more intimate position. Right now there was just a particularly annoying mosquito and a bottle of whiskey that wasn’t nearly potent enough for his tastes. Although he had to admit the company was pleasurable enough.

Jesse shook his head and grabbed the whiskey, brushing off Cassidy’s remark. “Listen, you aren’t a true American if you can’t enjoy some fireworks once a year. And besides, getting drunk out here is a nice change of scenery.”

“Good thing I’m not American,” Cass mumbled good naturedly. For all his bitching, this was the best time he’d had in weeks. He was a violent man thanks to multiple decades of conditioning; watching explosives was right up his alley. But that didn’t mean teasing Jesse was off the table.

He made a show of checking a nonexistent watch on his arm before sighing dramatically. “We’ve been out here for an hour and I haven’t had the pleasure of seeing one of your precious fireworks. I’m beginning to think this was just a plot to get me alone, Jess,” he finished with an over-the-top wink.

Before Jesse could reply, or even lightly punch him as the preacher was known to do, a hiss filled the previously still air around them. Cassidy turned his attention toward the sky with a furrowed brow, waiting for the following lights. When it didn’t come he let out a laugh. “Ay, that’s majestic all right. Reminds me of when I first set foot in America- dark and disappoi-”

There was an explosion of light. Then a boom similar to thunder. Then a bombardment of fireworks in the sky, multiple colors and styles appearing all at once. Cassidy had seen a show or two in his life, but never on the scale that was in front of him at the moment. There was enough firepower in the sky at any given moment to take out the whole of Annville, let alone whatever maniacs were out lighting them.

Jesse obviously understood the questioning look that was sent his way. “Redneck central has the best fireworks shows in the country,” he said with a chuckle that Cassidy quickly returned. Within minutes both of them were howling in the bed of the pickup, faces briefly illuminated by the explosions above. 

“Just imagine Donnie out there, about to light his ass off,” Jesse said in between outbursts. “He’d burn the whole damn town to the ground without even realizing it.” They continued to laugh, fueled by the inevitability of some of Annville's less than savory residents ruining something or another. 

When the two finally composed themselves and wiped the tears from their eyes, Cassidy considered how he’d never seen Jesse in such a state. Chances were it was the alcohol, but the man was never relaxed. A board could be cracked over the tense shoulders he carried day after day. Even drunk he was sullen, only laughing at a joke with some prodding. No, this was different. 

Cassidy turned his eyes to the sky, taking in the sight. The fireworks had been going on for a few minutes and the novelty should have worn off, but it was still stunning. There were a few that twirled into tight curls, while the classic red and blue explosions caught his attention. This wasn’t firefight in a war or the feeling of violence he had expected. This was pure, a symbol of awe for children and memories for adults. He had led a lifestyle of death and destruction for longer than he cared to remember; it was embedded into his very being. But the fireworks above him promoted a calmness, a reminder to take in the moment. 

It took a moment for the feeling of being watched to come over Cassidy, and he hardly wanted to recognize it. Finally, he looked away from the sky and made eye contact with Jesse. To Cassidy’s surprise, he was grinning.

“What’s so funny, Padre? Finally pull that stick outta your arse?” he said defensively, suddenly feeling vulnerable. He trusted Jesse more than anyone in the world, but no one had seen him carefree for this long in decades. 

Jesse softened his smile but kept eye contact. “You’re enjoying it, just like I knew you would. That tough guy act doesn’t fool me at all.” 

Above them, the sky exploded in color and sound as the finale approached. Cassidy turned his eyes to the show and returned Jesse’s smile. 

“You win this round.”


End file.
